


audition.

by foundCarcosa



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU: Fear and Longing in Kirkwall]<br/>Orsino, proprietor of the Blooming Rose, ...'meets' the new boy. If'n you're catchin' my drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	audition.

When the slinky elf saunters into the bedroom, Orsino forgets himself—  
“You _have_ done this before, haven’t you?”  
—and is rewarded with Jethann’s indulgent eye-roll.

“No personal questions, remember, gramps?” The casual human term rings alien to Orsino’s ears, but he thinks he gets the gist enough.

He gets it well when the new boy grabs him by the lapels and kisses him soundly on the parted lips.

“No kissing, either,” the older elf reminds him, acquainting Jethann’s back with the nearby wall with just one hand and a burst of momentum. The boy’s eyes widen charmingly; the quick roll of his slim hips almost seems truly wanton, combined with the wet slick of tongue over smiling lip.

“Cry your pardon,” Jethann murmurs, _“messere,”_ just the right amount of breathiness in that cocky voice of his, his fingers deft as thieves when he goes for the trousers.

Jethann has Orsino out of his jacket and halfway out of his trousers before Orsino can strip him out of the one simple robe he’d donned.  
He curses thickly, gropes for the boy’s wrists. Pins them just above his head, grinds into the almost-concave belly, manages to curl his lip a bit like one of the haughtier patrons. Jethann laughs, and Orsino’s cock pulses in indignant answer.

“Think you're supposed to be—” How had he turned so quickly, so smoothly, twisting his arms out of Orsino’s grip and curving that sinuous spine to press his pert round ass against the flesh that hungered for it? “— _taming_ me, do y’?”

“Quiet,” Orsino growls — grumbles — and digs his fingers into Jethann’s hips.

The lube is thick and greasy, and Orsino hates it, but it gives him something to do with his fumbling hands. Jethann strokes himself lazily, waiting. _Impudent child,_ Orsino thinks. _He won’t last long._

Orsino certainly doesn't, young muscles squeezing his cock with an enthusiasm that disarms him, the thinnest rivulet of sweat trickling down that undulating spine, and dear _Maker,_ did he make wondrous sounds.

“Do I have the job?” Impudent child, yet again, smoking with one shoulder arched coyly. He’d put the robe back on, just barely. A bead of milky-white drips from his thigh to the carpet, glaringly obvious against the Orlesian purple.  
He doesn’t ask because he’s curious, he asks because he knows the answer, and delights in Orsino’s impatient scowl.

“Get out of here, Maker damn you.”

His first week, Jethann makes more than Serendipity, the Rose’s top earner. No one is surprised.


End file.
